You are back!
by ShilenKnight
Summary: Finally after 2 years of separation, Hermione can see Ron again, and Ron has a change to fix his old mistake.


A/N: This is the first time I wrote a Harry Potter fanfiction and also the first I wrote something in english. English is not my tongue so it's quite hard for me :D. I know my writing skills is dull and my English is not good. But I try the best I can do. So ... :D. Hope this Fic is not too bad.

Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _"I'm so sorry... but I have to go now...But don't worry, I'll be back for you... I promise... Just... wait for me." An old man told his wife was holding his hand._

 _"No! Ron! Don't go! Don't leave me alone here!" Hermione begged in tear, but Ron could not hear her anymore, his blue eyes slowly closed when his last word came out softly like a breath:_

 _"I love you."_

 _Hermione bent over him and placed a gently kiss on his lips. Her whisper came out so quiet like she said for herself._

 _"I love you too. Please don't make me wait for too long."_

 _Then she collapsed onto him and sobbed. Her heart broke into thousands pieces and she knew it would never be whole again._

* * *

Hermione gradually opened her heavy eyelids . Some blur figures were gathering around her bed.

"Mum, Grandma is awake." She heard a girl voice beside her and felt her hand was in someone else's.

"How do you feel, Mum?" Rose asked worriedly. "Do you realize everybody in here?"

"Rosie, time may took away from us many things, but it need more than that to take away my brain." Hermione smiled with her daughter, and added softly. "and my love for your dad."

It had been two years since Ron was gone and left her alone in this life. But there was not a single moment that she did not miss him, and she knew that she would meet him again, soon.

"Hey, you ok?" Hermione carefully watched the old man was holding her hand. His black messy hair now turned into white, but his green eyes were the same as before. Poor Harry, two years ago he had to watch his best mate was taken away by time and death, and now he had to prepare to say good bye to his another best friend.

"Don't be so sad, Harry. I will be fine." Hermione smile. She gave him a light squeeze. "You should be glad for me, after all I can see Ron again."

"Don't say that!" Ginny said with broke voice, she could not hold back her tear anymore.

"Gin, don't worry. I promise when I see him I will try my best to not kill him in sight, because he left me here for two years, but I can't guarantee his bollocks will be fine." Hermione said with false angry tone.

"Mum! Children are here!" Hugo squealed.

"It's seem after years together, finally Ron succeeded in having a bad influence on you, didn't he?" Harry ask with a laugh.

Later in that night, surrounding by her grandchildren, Hermione told them her story when she was at their age.

"And when he saw me went to the Yule Ball with Krum, he was so jealous that he ignored and didn't dance with his partner at all. But years later, he once told me thanks to that Yule Ball, he finally realized his feeling for me."

"It would be great if you came to the Yule Ball together!" One of her grandchildren said.

"It's ok. After all, we end up together, right?" Hermione asked lovingly,

"But I still wish you two would go to the Ball together!"

* * *

A silver light woke her at the midnight. Hermione held her breath when she saw that light formed into a Jack Russell.

"Ron!?"

The patronus looked her for a moment and turned around and slowly walked to the door. It stopped and looked her once more time before disappeared through the door.

"Wait! Don't go!" Hermione quickly got off her bed and chase after the silver light to the stair.

Her eyes widened and filled with water when she saw him downstair. He still looked like the day he left her two years ago. But now, in front of her eyes, he was smiling with so much love, and when those beautiful blue eyes catched her gaze, she felt a shilver down her spine. _He was back for her._

Suddenly everything changed. Ron looked a lot younger as if he had just taken some kind of rejuvenescent potion. Hermione felt her stomach turned into a knot when she looked at his lovely flaming red hair and his trademark lopsided grin which never fail to made her heart skipped a beat since she was fourteen.

Her legs moved by their own account when she saw him reached his hand toward her. Step by step, Hermione saw herself was changing, her nightgown transform into a beautiful dress. Her hair become sleek and shiny. And when she reached him, she returned to her fifteen year old self.

"Hi, honey." Ron smiled when he took her tremble hand in his and placed soft a kiss on her knuckles. "You still look beautiful as ever."

"Ron..."

"Let's go, or we will be late for the Yule Ball!" He said and gently pull her hand toward the open door to the Great Hall. Hermione let out a gasp when she realize she was no longer at her home anymore. She was at the Yule Ball of Hogwart and both her and Ron were wearing their Yule Ball costume.

"Ron.. Wait... The Yule Ball... How..." Hermione stammered.

Ron answered her by his warm smile and his loving eyes.

"I said I would be back for you, remember?"

Then something inside her clicked. Tears filled her eyes when she felt his arms wrapped around her and they began moving slowly together. Buried her face into his chest, she inhaled his scent and felt herself melted into his arms. It was not dream, Ron really was back for her, and finally she could taste his lips again.

"You are back!" Hermione choked with tear and they kept dancing in their own rhythm when a white light appear and slowly covered them.


End file.
